My Protector
by FrustrationNeverLetsGo
Summary: Who is this girl? Why does she have pink hair? Who does she think she is?


This was a dream I had, yeah. A dream. It's pretty cool.

**Disclaimer ALERT**

**No, FrustrationNeverLetsGo does NOT own Naruto, she only owns her laptop and this plot.**

**[insert Naruto laughing...**

**Note: I will NOT post anymore disclaimers, this should cover it.**

**DISCLAIMER x12 or x20, how many chappies there will be.**

**[... here.**

--------------------------

A young girl with pink hair watched as three other girls chased a boy with raven black hair down the street and into his house.

"SASUKE YOU GET BACK HERE! WE'LL GET YOU!" one screeched. The other two were fuming, the boy scared out of his mind. He ran threw the back door of his house and up the stairs into his bathroom. The girl watched in amusement. _Hm.. is this him?_ she thought to herself, approaching the home and opening the screen door. She knocked on the wooden door, suprisingly it opened (on accident) and she entered. The girl looked around and then heard movement upstairs. She panicked and closed the screen door.

"Ahh! The wooden door should be shut!" she said aloud and opened the screen door, stepping in and closing the wooden door. After that she closed the screen door.

---------

The boy from before walked downstairs, he heard knocking on the door. He opened it up.

".. who are you?" he asks.

"Haruno Sakura. I'm here to protect you."

"From what?"

"Someone who wants to kill you."

"Who wants to kill me?"

"I don't exactly have the right to tell you."

"..." he stood aside to let her in, she entered and looked outside of the window. "Put your arms around my waist." She commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it," she barked, he complied. She put her arms around his neck. "Alright, your name is Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Hn."

She stomped on his foot, "right?"

"Hn... right."

"Alright," they were dancing.

"Do you have any enemies?" she asks.

"You could say that."

"Like who?"

"There's the dobe, Uzumaki Naruto."

"He's your best friend."

"And how do you know?"

"Backround search. I needed to know your friends."

"Then why don't you know my enemies?"

"That's not recorded information, genius. I know who you interact with, that's it."

"Well.. my only real enemy is my brother, Uchiha-"

"Itachi, yes. I know that already. He isn't your enemy."

"Hn." 

"Crap!" Sakura shouts, falling to the floor and dragging Sasuke down too, on top of her. He was still sort of upright and he looked down at Sakura, "what are you do-"

"Shh!" she whispered. Bullets wizzed through the window and over them, "that could have been you," she warned. Up until now Sasuke hadn't taken this girl seriously, now he did.

"I can protect-"

"Yourself? Doubt it."

"I can."

"And that's what you think. From now on I will be your ally, your friend and you will introduce me in any way you please. Make it seem as though my presence is welcome though," the girl said, noting the serious scowl on his face.

"What are you protecting me from?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Regard me as your protector or body guard, I could care less on which. I will do my job at all costs. Deal with it or not, the choice is up to you."

"What do you mean by the choice is up to me? That I can ge-"

"Get rid of me? No. Like it or not I am stuck here. Believe me, I'm not too thrilled being here," she ended it in a sarcastic note.

"Hn."

"To your fangirls you will introduce me as your girlfriend. Leave the rest to me."

"Why?"

"I can't have your fangirls trailing you, that will cause too much trouble. Too many people to watch and protect you from."

"I will not say you are my girlfriend!"

"Then I will be your fiance. Which do you prefer?"

".. Hn."

"That's what I thought. While I am protecting you, you will go by my rules. You will do as I tell you, got it?"

".. Ha ha."

"Alright. Next time you are being shot at I will not save you."

".. Hn."

He was still on top of her.

"Another thing, get off of me." He grunted and did so. She climbed to her feet, "I advise you not to go anywhere without me."

"What?"

"You heard me, Uchiha."

"Haruno, I don't need this."

"Believe me you do."

"Hn. Fine, but there is a small corporal party tomorrow. You'll have to come and dress formally."

"I'm fine with that."

"Hn. Stay in the guest room."

"Alright."

Sakura walked up the stairs, automatically turning to the left and looking to the end of the hall. The room was blue, the palest blue availible. Sasuke appeared behind her, smirking and saying, "it gets morning sun."

"Wonderful." She said, gazing out the window.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I assume for you to do the same." Sakura only nodded in response, she walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

**[Time Skip: 31.42**

This girl, who was she? Sasuke seriously doubted _she_ was there to _protect_ him. Protection waws something Uchiha Sasuke really, really didn't need. The man had a great eight pack, he was excellently built. He boxed, _b-o-x-e-d_. Sasuke _**thought**_ he could handle himself.

-----------------

Sasuke frowned deeply in concentration, where was that Haruno girl? Women were so annoying, it wasn't funny or amusing. They took so long getting ready, what was the point? Hn.

Sakura finally stepped out of the bathroom, her arms crossed. "Your tie doesn't match your eyes or my dress."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Speaking of her dress, it was maroon. The straps wrapped around her back and there was a ribbon around her waist, at the moment untied in the back. "Tie that for me, will ya?" she asks/demands. Her long pink hair was down at the moment, it was slightly curly and slightly wavy. She pulled it up and turned around with her back facing him expectently. Reluctantly, he grabbed the strings and tied them in a clumsly loose bow. "Hn." Sakura turned around and faced him, "thanks." She said and tied her hair up in a bun. It was swirled towards the source of it. "Ready."

Sakura looked at him, "pardon me?"

"Ready."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"I'm not ready to go until you change that tie."

"Why?"

"It's blue and striped. Your eyes are onyx, they do NOT match."

"So?"

"Nor does it match my dress, maroon matches-"

"What pink? and emerald?"

"Actually, yes. It's more appealing to the eye. People subconsciously notice these things and it sets in an impression, go for something of a darker blue."

Sasuke looked at her and _very_ reluctantly stepped into his room, grabbing a very dark blue tie. A navy blue if you will. His actions were stiff as he took off his pale blue tie and replaced it with the navy blue one. "Hn."

_Did I.. just listen to her?_

_**Yeah, what the hell is goin' on with you, buddy?**_

_I.. don't know._

_**Don't let her order you around anymore, be a man.**_

_Right. Thanks, man._

Let's say, Sasuke and his inner got along pretty well. They supported eachother. Ya know? Sasuke looked at Sakura, "it's time to go, we'll be late." Sakura shrugged, her job was to protect him _no matter what._ Sasuke grabbed his car keys to his black pontiac and grunted, gesturing for Sakura to follow.

-----------------

Sasuke pulled into a drive way in front of a building, the sun had long since set and the building was stone. He turned the car off.

"When you step out open the door for me and take my hand as I get out." Sakura commanded. Sasuke looked at her and nodded in compliance.

_So much for being a man.._

---------------------

At some point I'll have pictures of what all this should look like, and I can picture Sasuke tying Sakura's bow.

I'mma draw it :D!

But in my dream all this was set in places close to me, Sasuke's house was set in two places in my dream. This street a few blocks away and then in my own home, and I know where everything is set. It's odd, but it all fits. The area I live in is very pretty and suburban.

**-FrustrationNeverLetsGo**


End file.
